wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Celandine
Comet's little MudWing who's going to be used for the Alcevix. Please don't edit anything except the gallery with out my permission! Thank you. Any art given to her is greatly appreciated! You guys are all amazing artists. =3 MAJOR WIP ALERT!!! Appearance Contrary to the belief that MudWings are just simple, bland shades of brown, Celandine is quite colorful. Her scales shine a rich caramel, with hints of yellow and orange on the edges of her snout, wings, tail, and feet, and her underscales being a pale beige-peach. Her brow is a mahogany brown, with her horns being slightly darker. Celandine's eyes sparkle an iridescent violet, which is very rare for MudWings, as they usually are only brown or amber. She is always seen wearing a pair of ametrine earrings, and appears to never take them off. Her talons are a dark ebony. Celandine isn't as bulky or muscular as most MudWings, and instead is more lithe and even a tad graceful, somewhat similar to a RainWing's build. This has led to some questions of her being a hybrid, which are soon answered to her being a pure MudWing. However, Celandine greatly values her shape - her thinner and lithe body makes it easier for her to slip in between plants and other things, and therefore makes it easier for her to hunt. When described by other dragons, Celandine is thought of as pretty - not jaw-dropping gorgeous, but still enough to catch your eye when passing through a crowd. This leads to a few males trailing after her, which Celandine is extremely embarrassed about, if she knows about it at all. Personality Celandine, if described in one word, is quiet. You probably won't hear her say more than a quick "hi" when passing by her, if she says anything at all - her shyness prevents any more conversation than that. Chatting with another dragon actually scares her, which makes her dissolve into mumbles after getting past simple greetings. In fact, she's a perfect introvert - preferring to spend time alone rather than go out and socialize. At least that was how she acted before she discovered art. When Celandine found out how to use her creativity, she hadn't just unlocked a way to express herself - she had opened up a world where she wasn't shy, wasn't stupid, wasn't just another MudWing. Where she could create a universe of her own. Since then, Celandine is still shy - she usually sticks to herself - but she isn't afraid to go up to another dragon and just talk. Art filled a piece of her, a piece that had been missing before, but now was found. Celandine is also very spontaneous - she likes to be random and fun, and show others the masterpieces she creates. However, this side of her is only seen by her close friends and sibling troop. With anyone else she's too nervous and wary to truly show who she is, and thus has a harder time making friends with others, especially with dragons similarly minded to herself. She's also easily scared and made nervous. Any dragon who's too loud, crazy, or rude makes her retreat into her shell and quietly slink away. Animus dragons and assassins in particular make Celandine do this, too, along with the mentally ill - she has a strong fear that sometime they just might snap, and she'll suffer the consequences. But all these attributes disappear when Celandine is caught up in a competition. When challenged, she'll do whatever it takes to come up on top - and nothing else matters, not even another dragon's feelings, when she's like this. And if she doesn't succeed, Celandine is devastated, not talking to anyone else for days, because she's lost in her own defeat. But after this, she'll try again - however many tries it takes - until she claims first place. Abilities 'STRENGTHS' '''Art Prodigy: '''Ever since Celandine discovered how to draw, she's been able to do it as well as artists who had been practicing for years. Landscapes, portraits, animals - if Celandine has a pencil and parchment, she can do it. She's especially adept at making her art have a three dimensional quality so realistic that other dragons have known to reach out and try to touch it, seeing if the object is actually there. Her eidetic memory also helps her a lot with this, too - without having to look up at the thing she's drawing, Celandine can draw a full sketch in just a couple of minutes. You can often find her drawing when she's stressed or upset, or even just needs to fill the time. Lately, Celandine has taken up a hobby of sculpting - and she's already pretty darn good at it. '''Eidetic Memory: '''With an eidetic, or photographic memory, Celandine can recall sounds, images, or objects with a small amount of exposure in high detail for some amount of time. This ability isn't flawless, though - like any memory, it fades only after a few minutes of seeing or hearing it. Celandine mostly used this for her artistic ability, as seen above. '''Skilled Writer: '''Due to her creativity and just pure talent, Celandine is an exceptionally good writer. Like with her art, she often writes when she's feeling down to express her feelings and get them out of her and onto paper. There's really no set topic to what Celandine writes, but it usually is fictional writing. A particular favorite genre of hers is historical fiction; she loves wondering about the dragons who were lost to the past, and making up her own stories and adventures about what they did when they were alive. None of her works are published, but they are commonly seen read around her MudWing village. '''Master Violinist: '''Celandine found the violin when she was about four years old, and has been playing ever since. She refers to it as her "fiddle," most likely because of her love of playing folk music on it. Like any musician, she was, at first, really bad at it, and made quite a few loud screeching noises by sliding her bow in the wrong place on it. Celandine hated this, how she couldn't do it right after a few times, and gave it up for a couple of months. However, she thought about it and decided to try again. This time she stuck with it and slowly, but steadily, started to improve. In about a year she could play any song fluently after practicing a few times, and read the music just as well. Now it's not a cause of her frustration, but a fun activity for her to do, and she can be seen playing it almost every day. '''Knowledge of Using a Knife: '''With her sibling troop, Celandine learned how to hunt and use certain weapons, and thus learned how to use a knife. She took a liking in particular to the dagger, and is almost always found hunting with one with her. Celandine is also good in combat with one; her BigWings believed in learning self defense and protecting themselves, so she and her siblings often trained in armed and claw-to-claw fighting. So far Celandine has not needed to use this skill, but she'll be ready if she does. Notes because I'm lazy: *pretty smart, just stinks at math *has no fire - egg was neglected and left too cold before hatching *strong, but not as much as the average MudWing because the same reasons as having no fire *is pretty fast though *can hold breath for an hour *good flier, but not that good So much WIP... X3 History Trivia Relationships Callisto: Pompano: Vint: Gallery 2e70bc16-0657-4e8c-bf78-ef3179627d8f.png|By meee (Comet) IMG 20160401 161919.jpg|By DM, who is AWESOME!!! lesser-celandine-5.jpg|A celandine flower =3 What.png|By DM, AGAIN!!!! Yellowstripesomg.png|An ABSOLUTELY AMAZING drawing by Nightstrike, thank you so much! Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters